Elemental Lord
The Elemental Lords were the most trusted and powerful lieutenants in the elemental armies of the Old Gods. Their purpose was to keep the world of Azeroth in a perpetual state of chaos. When the Titans defeated the Old Gods, the Elemental Lords, and all elementals with them, were banished to a planar prison of their own, now known as the Elemental Plane. Interestingly, even though the Old Gods are the source of all elemental beings such as elementals and revenants, they themselves don't seem to be composed of a singular element like their lieutenants. The names of the four are: * Ragnaros the Firelord (fire elemental) * Therazane the Stonemother (earth elemental) * Al'Akir the Windlord (air elemental) * Neptulon the Tidehunter (water elemental) The four lieutenants, seemingly no longer under the Old Gods' control, are finding new ways to wage war against each other, and it's possible that one or more of their factions are working for the good of Azeroth. Though they fight each other, they still maintain an Abyssal High Council. Elemental powers Elemental Lords have the power to take control over specific elementals of their own type, but only when those elementals are within the area of its divine presence. This ability does not work on primal or elder elementals. All smaller elementals will obey their Lord unquestioningly. Larger ones usually do also, but should they wish to resists the Lieutenant's commands, they may attempt to do so. It is an unlikely outcome. The Elemental Lord can also break another being's control of a summoned or enchanted elemental; those who have control over the elemental will have a difficult time maintaining control. Should either of these attempts succeed, the Elemental Lord may not make another attempt to control or command that elemental for some time. Whenever a spell is cast of the same magic that makes the Lord within the area of the Lord's presence, it becomes instantly aware, and can take control of the magic as he wishes. The spell can be countered, transfered to another target or area, or reflected back at the caster. "This ability also functions against elemental spell-like abilities employed by other creatures, elementals or otherwise," with the sole exception of those used by creatures more powerful than the Elemental Lord. In much the same vein, the Elemental Lords can exert their control over magical items which employ spell or spell-like abilities, with "the sole exception of those imbued within major artifacts". The Lords' current activities Ragnaros the Firelord currently inhabits Azeroth. He was summoned to the Redridge Mountains by the worshipful Dark Iron dwarves. Ironically, it was their purpose to use him for domination of the other dwarf clans, however, he enslaved their society for his own purposes. In Blackrock Mountain, Ragnaros and his fire elemental armies are locked in a war with Nefarian for control. While Ragnaros seeks to make his return to the Elemental Plane, he will destroy Azeroth if he wins at Blackrock. At war with Ragnaros is Neptulon, the most powerful of the Elemental Lords. Therefore, it is not surprising that many of Neptulon's servants are in Azeroth, working against the other 3 Lords. Neptulon, widely acknowledged to be the most evil of the Elemental Lords, seems to be utilizing the mortal races to weaken the forces of the other three Elemental Lords without risking his own. His agent, Duke Hydraxis, leader of the Hydraxian Waterlords, seeks to bring others to his side. He will at some point send those into the Molten Core to fight against the Firelords. Another agent, Tsunaman at Sun Rock Retreat, also seeks to destroy Ragnaros's elementals in the Charred Vale. The other two Lords have not attempted to exert their influence on Azeroth to such an extent. Al'Akir, naturally, drives on the air elementals, while Therazane has control over the earth elementals. It is possible that Therazane is the Earthmother that the tauren worship. While it is likely that the Earthmother is a goddess similar to Elune that arose after the Titans shaped Azeroth, Therazane is well known as the most benevolent of the Elemental Lords (all things being reletive of course), unlike the chaotic Ragnaros and Al'Akir, or the evil Neptulon. References Category:Elemental Lords